Nowadays, with a rapid growth of communications services, information transmission is inseparable from a secure and stable transmission network with a large capacity. A precise and efficient outsourcing service management system can help a telecommunications operator implement efficient management and proper assignment of outsourcing tasks and personnel, where similar work such as construction, repairmen, and maintenance that are of a mobile communications site all belong to a scope of outsourcing services. In addition, a precise forecast of a user behavior of a communications service user also provides necessary data reference and basis for developing a marketing strategy by the operator.
An existing outsourcing service planning system is used as an example, where the outsourcing service planning system may be divided into two parts: outsourcing service requirement forecasting and outsourcing service planning. The outsourcing service requirement forecasting specifically includes: performing forecasting modeling on data sets that require forecasting and planning to obtain a forecasting model, and forecasting, by using the forecasting model according to existing historical data, data values of one or more future periods that have a time period same as that of the historical data. The outsourcing service planning includes: obtaining target result data by means of calculation according to the data values obtained by forecasting and a planning model, where the target result is an ultimate result output by the outsourcing service planning system.
When one department manages multiple regions and one region involves multiple projects, a region-dimension outsourcing service plan may be obtained in two manners: one is performing forecasting and planning directly in a region dimension to obtain a regional outsourcing service plan; the other is performing forecasting and planning in a project dimension to obtain outsourcing service plans of all projects in a region, and then aggregating the outsourcing service plans of all the projects in the region to obtain a regional outsourcing service plan.
However, the regional outsourcing service plans obtained in the foregoing two manners are inconsistent; as a result, which result should prevail cannot be determined during decision making, and corresponding decision making processing cannot be performed accurately in time.